LeeHatake93 (LH93)
|image1= |caption1=''Chicken-Flavored Taco Spaghetti'' |row1=Realistic Soulcalibur V Legends |row2=Unaffiliated (Formerly PlayStation) |row3=LeeHatake93 |row4=LegendGames Entertainment |row5=''The Crossover Game'' |row6=Original }}LeeHatake93 is the creator of The Crossover Game, and appears as a playable character. Though this particualr version of himself represents a custom character created in Soulcalibur V, this article focuses on the fictional counterpart to LH93 himself, who stars as a central protagonist in Story Mode. Trophy Information LeeHatake93's Legacy Game Overview *''The Sims'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 3'' *''The Sims 4'' *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''PlayStation Home'' *''Super Smash Bros for Wii U'' *''LEGO Jurassic World'' Reality *''PlayStation Network (LeeHatake93)'' *''Xbox Live (LeeHatake93LIVE)'' *''Nintendo Network on Wii U (LeeHatake93)'' *''Nintendo Network on 3DS (1504-6690-7676)'' *''Nintendo Network on Switch (SW-5282-2804-1521)'' *''YouTube (LeeHatake93)'' *''Twitter (LeeHatake93)'' *''Deviantart (LeeHatake93)'' *''Wikia (LeeHatake93)'' *''Fanfiction.Net (BONDLegends93)'' Story Role: LeeHatake93 unwittingly created the Crossover Multiverse when he began writing various fanfictions and original crossovers. Due to his encyclopedic knowledge of the Crossover Multiverse, he was approached by Sora to help collect an army of heroes to help fight against the increasing numbers of an Army of Evil. After finishing the story mode in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, he decides to tag along as long as someone would keep the flow of time frozen in his home dimension. He felt that his quest would be a long and arduous journey, so he planned to return at the moment of departure so he could avoid explaining his long absence. That, and he didn't want to miss out on Taco Night... Rivals: TBA Current Status: TBA Moveset LeeHatake is available in three variations. His normal combos and Smash Attacks remain the same in all three variations, but his Special Moves, Super Smash, and Final Smash each change with each variation. His three variations are Realistic (Where his moveset revolves around the things he can actually do), Soulcalibur V (Based on the game, Soulcalibur V), and Legends (Where he is able to summon his OC's to fight by his side). Normal Combos * Neutral: LeeHatake93 will perform a simple three-hit punch combo followed by a kick. The punch combo can be held indefinitely, and LeeHatake93 will sling his arms rapidly as long as the move is held down. Once the button is released, LeeHatake93 will let out a stronger kick. * Forward/Backward: If LeeHatake93 is moving at a normal pace, he will hit opponents with a backscratcher. If LeeHatake93 is running, he will trip and fall, tackling the opponent. * Upward: LeeHatake93 copies the Shoryuken, performing an uppercut on opponents. This move is the same in the air as it is on the ground. * Downward: LeeHatake93 performs a low sweep kick, tripping opponents to the ground. While in the air, he will fart, stunning opponents. Smash Attacks * Side: LeeHatake93 hits the opponent as hard as he can with one of three items: A black walking cane, a large stick, or a metal pole. * Up: LeeHatake93 concentrates energy into his fist and performs a charged uppercut. * Down: '''LeeHatake93 slams the ground with a hammer, causing a miniscule shockwave. Special Moves (Realistic) * '''Neutral- Wham-O Super Ball: LH93 throws a large bouncy ball at an opponent. It will bounce off of the opponent and continue to ricochet off of everything it hits for 8 seconds before disappearing. LH93's cat, Daxter, will attempt to chase the ball, but lose interest and return to his side. * Side- KITTY!: Daxter will lunge toward opponents, clawing them for a few seconds. Daxter will then return to LH93's side once his attack ends. * Upward- Trampoline: LH93 jumps off of a trampoline, allowing himself to jump higher. Daxter, frightened, will claw at opponents while in the air, causing damage. * Downward- Step on a LEGO: LH93 epties a bucket of LEGO bricks onto the stage. Any opponent that steps on them will be damaged, and jump back after stepping on them. Daxter avoids the LEGO bricks. While in the air, LH93 dumps the bucket directly below him. If on the ground, he will tip it over in front of himself. * Super Smash- Grand Theft Auto IRL: A cutscene plays where opponents appear in the middle of the road. LeeHatake93 drives through at top speed in a blue go-kart, sending opponents flying. * Final Smash- The Power of GIMP: A cutscene plays where LeeHatake93 is seen sitting at a computer desk. The screen fades to the stage, which now looks like the window of a project in the image editing software, GIMP. This changes LH93's moveset as he is in control of a mouse cursor. ** Eraser Tool: If LH93 holds down the melee button, he is able to erase part of the background on the stage. If a character is touched by the eraser, they will be KO'd. ** Select + Delete: If LH93 holds down the special move button, he will use the selection tool to select an area. Any character caught in the selected area will bu frozen for 5 seconds before they can break through. If LH93 releases the special button and presses it again afterward, everything in the selected area will be deleted, KO'ing anyone in the are as well. ** Done Editing: The Close Window Icon will appear in the corner of the screen at all times during this move. If LH93 presses it at anytime, every character inside the window will be KO'd and trhe Final Smash will be ended immediately. Special Moves (Soulcalibur V) * Neutral- Eye Beam: LH93 performs Devil Jin's eye beam attack. This move has a decent range, able to reach characters that are at least a few feet in front of him. While in the air, LH93 will float in place as he shoots the eye beam toward the ground, aiming it upward as he lowers himself. * Back/Forward- Legacy Testament: LH93 raises Soul Calibur above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponents, causing damage. In the air, he will throw the sword. * Upward- Flying Slam: LH93 spawns Jin's wings and flies upward. If the attack connects, he will grab the opponent, fly upward, perform a spin, fly downward and slam the opponent into the ground. This move may cause a Self-KO if used near a ledge or over a pitfall. * Downward- Guard Impact: LH93 will brace himself for an attack. If an opponent hits him, he will pull out Soul Edge and slam it downward into the opponent. * Super Smash- Laser Cannon Barrage: Inspired by Jin, LH93 delivers a flying kick into his enemy, flies underneath them, performs several more kicks and punches, then flies into the air and unleashes a huge eye beam, aiming it across the stage. * Final Smash- Soul Swords Explosion: A cutscene plays in which LH93 spawns crystalline wings and flies around his opponents, trapping them inside a large crystal structure with Soul Calibur. He then draws Soul Edge, places it in the ground, and snaps his fingers, causing the crystalline prison to ignite in a burst of flames, then explode. Special Moves (Legends) In this moveset, LH93 summons drawings of his three main OC's: Lee Hatake, Allen Stark, and BOND Each character will assist LH93, much like a Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon or a Duelist's Duel Monsters & Trap/Spell Cards. * Neutral- Special Moves (Neutral): Lee, Allen, or BOND performs a neutral attack. ** Lee uses his Sprialling Sphere to vaccuum in opponents. Any opponent that touches this move will be trapped for a few seconds. ** Allen overloads part of a cattle prod, causing a burst of electricity to erupt, repelling any nearby opponents. ** BOND appears in the air and punches downward, sending an ethereal dragon's head into the ground. It will bite any nearby opponents as it crashes onto the stage. * Back/Forward- Special Moves (Directional): Lee, Allen, or BOND performs a directional attack. ** Lee throws an ethereal sphere into the ground, creating a fire in a small area. The fire will burn for 6 seconds, damaging any opponent that steps into it. ** Allen swings a metal pipe at the opponent, hitting them in the groin, stunning them briefly. This move can be charged for extra damage, which will stun opponents for a longer period of time. ** BOND appears and summons a clone of himself, which he immediately tosses at an opponent. Once he comes near the opponent, he expands his arm and punches them with a massive fist. * Upward- Special Moves (Upward): Lee, Allen, or BOND performs an upward attack. ** Lee thrusts his arm into the ground, causing a crystal pillar to spike out of the ground, boosting LH93 into the air. This attack will also damage nearby opponents ** Allen manipulates a street light to launch opponents upward like a golf club. He also uses this to boost LH93 into the air. ** BOND stabs his sword into the ground, causing three more to emerge that knock opponents into the air. A foruth sword boosts LH93 into the air. * Downward- Change Character: The character that assists LH93 will change, in a set order. By default, he is assisted by Lee Hatake. He will then be assisted by Allen Stark, followed by BOND. * Super Smash- Legends Unite: Allen creates a force field around himself and LH93 as BOND and Lee combine their powers. The two charge energy in their hands and fire a large energy blast across the stage. * Final Smash- Ultimate Synchronization: A cinematic plays where LeeHatake93 obtains the powers of Lee Hatake, BOND, and Allen Stark combined, changing his moveset and appearance. He now wears Lee Hatake's rings, Allen's costume, and is surrounded by BOND's aura. His Side attacks allow him to attack with ethereal limbs, his Neutral special allows him to shoot black flames, and his Up special allow him to summon Allen Stark's mecha-armor to stomp opponents. Performing his Down special will cause him to summon a giant vortex that pulls in anything on the stage, and then launch a massive energy sphere to KO all opponents, immediately ending the Final Smash. Animations Taunts * Up: LH93 performs Uncharted's "Most Triumphant" taunt, playing an air guitar while performing a tune with his mouth sounds. * Side: LH93 performs Jin's SCV taunt, thrusting his fists in front of himself while striking a "brace yourself" pose. He will either say "Come on, is that all you got?" or "I'm tired of this." * Down: LH93 holds out copies of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, and Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch ''and says "I can't decide which one to play." Various * '''Character Intro:' LH93 is shown as a drawing in a sketchbook as the background saturates into the stage and color is added, forming a 3D model. * Victory Screen: 'LH93 pulls out either a PSP, DS, 3DS, or Vita and sits down to play a game on it. * '''Losing Screen: '''LH93 does the "FFFUUUUUUU!" taunt from ''Uncharted 3. * '''Idle Animation (Realistic): '''LH93 will jump around in a battle stance similar to Ryu or Mario. He will occasionally sit down and look at his iPod, pick up and pet Daxter, or stretch while leaning backward. In this variation, Daxter follows LH93 around the stage. similar to Kat's cat, Dusty. He will occasionally stretch, be picked up by LH93, or lie down and yawn. * '''Idle Animation (Soulcalibur V): '''LH93 will stand around in a battle stance similar to Devil Jin from Tekken. He will occasionally stretch his arms, adjust his watch, or look behind himself. * '''Idle Animation (Legends): '''LH93 will stand in an upright stance, holding his sketch book and a pencil. He will occasionally flip through the pages, which will make one of his three drawings appear and perform an animation. Lee Hatake will appear and emanate energy from his rings. Allen will be seen checking his phone, and BOND will be seen charging energy and striking a battle pose. Costumes * '''Varsity Jacket: LH93 appears as his Soulcalibur V design, wearing his outfit from high school. His alternate designs are taken from the SCV renditions of his friends: ** tnt2crazy: Based on his cousin ** gordosnachos: Based on his cousin's brother ** mlbjunior93: Based on one of his high school friends ** Shadow Wing: Based on mlbjunior93's brother ** BigMac5515: Based on one of his best friends from Kindergarten through high school ** Riahtdragon: Based on one of his best friends from high school * The Sims: LH93 appears as his counterpart from The Sims. He has various alternate designs from each The Sims title: ** Dr. Hatake: Based on his Sim from The Sims 2 on PS2 ** PSP: Based on his Sim from The Sims 2 on PSP ** Sims 3: Based on his Sim from The Sims 3 ** Max Holmes: Based on one of his sons from The Sims 3 ** Luke Holmes: Based on his other son from The Sims 3 ** Sims 4: '''Based on his Sim from The Sims 4 ** '''Young LH93: Based on his child-aged Sim from The Sims 1 * LEGO: LH93 appears as his LEGO Minifgure from LEGO Jurassic World. His alternate designs are taken from various custom characters in the LEGO video games. ** Lee Potter: '''A custom character from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and Years 5-7. ** '''Jaden Marek: A custom character from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. ** Batfleck: '''A custom character from LEGO Marvel Superheroes. ** '''Adventurer: '''A custom character from LEGO Indiana Jones 2. ** '''Santa: A custom character from LEGO Star Wars II. ** Stark: A custom character from LEGO Batman 2. ** Joel: A custom character from LEGO Jurassic World. Gallery Hatake.png|Varsity Jacket design in Soulcalibur V Sim Banner.png LH SR Portrait.png|LH93 in Saints Row IV, without glasses LH PS2 Sim.png|LH93 in The Sims 2 Category:Soulcalibur V Category:The Crossover Game Category:Playable Characters Category:Real World Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Unaffiliated Characters